0.1.35
v.0.1.351 Hotfix (6th April 2016) Download from Google Drive Also available on Armaholic and PlayWithSix Fixed: * Zombies were not spawning in a hosted game. Only affects multiplayer games that are hosted on a PC. * Fixed a few errors with Status display and Radiation. v.0.1.35 (5th April 2016) Download from Google Drive Also available on Armaholic and PlayWithSix Tweaked : * Major improvements were made to zombie pathfinding. Zombies can now anticipate their target movements. * Improved zombies reaction to gunshots. * Reduced movement calculation costs for zombie hordes. * Improved zombie spawns in the wild. * Darter UAVS spawned by the AI module are now equipped with a rifle. * Tweaked zed sounds. * Tweaked Irradiation rate and antirad pills potency. * The vehicles module doesn't damage occupied vehicles anymore. * Repair system overhaul. * Tweaked optional color correction. * Recruited units have a small chance to run out of ammo. * Zombies have better chances to grab the player's backpack. * Replaced a few building models. * Disabled church bells. * Spawned Repair trucks can no longer be used to repair other vehicles. * Reduced Refuel capacity for spawned refuel vehicles. * Tweaked Nutrition level for cooked meat and other items. * Tweaked zed attack range and timing. * The Altis Demo mission now uses Ravage modules. * Removed a bandit camp from the Demo mission. * Tweaked Zed population on the Altis Demo mission. * Added Storm template to the ambient weather system. * Removed days counter for now. Fixed : * Players could run indefinitely while wearing a Gasmask. * Fixed a critical error regarding activation conditions of dynamic triggers. * Zombies would sometimes deal multiple damages with a single attack. * Zombies didn't ignore roads, preventing them from going straight to their target. * Fixed a potential error with custom damage handling. * Fixed several errors with irradiation rates. * Several fixes to the Geiger numerical display. * Zombies were not always chasing the closest known target. * Zombies not moving for a few seconds after spawning. * Probabilities calculation errors preventing zombies to spawn. * Disabling Sun Influence in the ambiant zombies module didn't have any effect on spawn chances. * Added missing Arma2 buildings to the Loot spawn system. * Geiger numerical display was off-screen on certain resolutions/screen formats. * Zombie sounds not working in MP. * Custom vehicle textures were not applied in MP. * Fixed several background functions to run in MP. * Disabled "Rest" actions in MP. * Fixed an error when drinking from water sources. * Various bug fixes & tweaks. New : * All modules except zombie hordes are now MP-compatible (WIP). * Added a Multiplayer character save system. * Added MP Saves Manager (scenarios/ravage). * Added survival supplies in Editor props. * Ravage is now compatible with ACE medical system. * New Toolbox and Meat models & textures by Giorgygr. * Added vehicle caching system (Place down a vehicles module to automatically enable). * Added support for a few vehicles from RDS_A2port. * Additional zombie sounds by Evil Organ & Bad Benson. * New infected skins by Bad Benson. * All files have been signed.